The Night They Both Wanted
by Xavalanche
Summary: Chuck is nervous as he has decided to tell Sarah how he feels. Random fluff. AU. One-shot song fic. Charah :


**Hello everyone, here's my second fic and it's another one-shot song fic.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to put up a new story, but I have been extremely busy with school. On top of that, I had a couple of other ideas I wanted to do but experienced some serious writing block . I've eventually come up with this and will begin working on the others again.**

**Hope you like it, all mistakes are mine and please review. **

**Just some fluff. Song is ****The Prayer by Bloc Party**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned this amazing show, but I don't... oh well, maybe in another life.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lord, give me grace**

**And dancing feet**

**And the power to impress**

**Lord, give me grace**

**And dancing feet**

**Let me outshine the moon**

As he walked down the corridor towards Sarah's room, Chuck couldn't help the nerves that began to form in his stomach. As he came closer and closer to her door and he kept thinking about the night they had ahead of them, and the nerves got worse. He stopped when he reached Sarah's room and took a deep breath before

knocking.

1

2

3

4

5

He counted the seconds as he waited for her to answer, trying to calm himself down. The door opened and as he caught sight of her, his jaw dropped and his breathing stopped. There stood the woman he loved, in a royal blue dress that flowed down her slender body, highlighting each curve perfectly. Her hair was flowing around her face, making her look angelic. She had never looked so gorgeous he thought and while standing there, staring at her, Chuck didn't realise that almost half a minute had passed.

"Uh hey Chuck," Sarah said with a small smile. "You want to come in? I'm almost ready".

"Oh yeah, thanks... Uh hey", stumbling over his words and his feet Chuck made his way into her hotel room. "You look, wow. You look amazing Sarah". He thought he saw a small blush creep up her neck as she replied thank you and threw him another small smile. "I'll be out in five, make yourself comfy."

As Sarah finished getting ready, Chuck couldn't help but whisper a quick prayer. "Please, I know what I want, but I want her to want it too. Give me the courage to impress her tonight. Help her to open up to me. But most of all, let her have a good time." As Chuck finished his thoughts, Sarah emerged from the bathroom, looking more stunning than she had five minutes ago. If you had told Chuck she would look better than she did when he first saw her, he wouldn't have believed it, but there she was, in front of him, making him catch his breath and go weak in the knees all over again. He held out his arm for her. "Are you ready for the night of your life Ms Walker?" Flashing a huge smile at him she replied, "You bet I am, give me your best Mr Bartowski".

**Is it so wrong to crave recognition?**

**Second best**

**Runner up**

**Is it so wrong to want rewarding?**

**To want more than is given to you?**

**Than is given to...**

"Chuck, Sarah! So glad you guys could make it." Ellie Bartowski, Chuck's older sister squealed as she walked towards them, having noticed their arrival first. "El, you know we wouldn't miss it for the world." Chuck said to her as he gave her a hug.

"Oh Sarah, wow, you look gorgeous! Chuck you'd better hang onto her."

Leaving them with a wave, she returned to the group of friends she had been standing with.

As Chuck and Sarah made their way through the number of guests present, Chuck

couldn't help but think about his sisters words and how he planned to make sure Sarah never left him. Chuck found a table for two and they took a seat. As the waiter took their orders, everyone went quiet and they turned to the stage to see Ellie standing there with a microphone in her hand.

"Good evening everyone, it seems like all our guests have arrived. As you know we are all gathered here today to celebrate Devon's birthday and he will be arriving shortly. I would just like to thank you all for coming and hope you have a great night." Chuck hoped it would be a great night for him and Sarah, and even though he was pretty happy with where their relationship had progressed to, more than friends but not quite official, he couldn't help but want more, for once in his life.

**Tonight make me unstoppable**

**I will charm, I will slice,**

**I will dazzle them with my wit**

**Tonight make me unstoppable**

**And I will charm, I will slice**

**I will dazzle I will outshine all**

As the night went on and people started to dance, a few of the young men present each came up to Sarah, asking her to dance with them and each time Sarah had to kindly object, pointing out that she was there with her boyfriend. And each one of them looked at Chuck first with disappointment in their eyes, then a look that said I can't believe you're with HIM and then that look was replaced with one of pure jealousy. And each time Chuck just smiled at them, knowing exactly how lucky he was to even be sitting with a woman like Sarah.

After sitting and making small talk for a while, Chuck asked Sarah if she wanted to dance. She gave him a smile and said "I thought you'd never ask". Taking her hand, he lead her onto the dance floor and as Sarah walked gracefully across the floor, Chuck felt all eyes fall on them, well more on Sarah. When he found a spot, away from everyone else, he stopped and turned to face Sarah. As he did, he was once again stunned at how beautiful she looked. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered into her ear, "Did I tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled back, "No I think you forgot to mention it, thank you".

**Standing on the packed dance floor**

**Our bodies throb in time**

**Silent on the weekdays**

**Tonight I claim what's mine**

They danced in silence, relishing in each other's embrace, neither of them not wanting the moment to end. Chuck decided it was now or never. "Sarah, you want to get some air?" "Sure thing,".

He lead her outside, away from the noise and into the peaceful night. They stood in silence for a few seconds, Chuck trying to gather up the courage while Sarah just embraced the beautiful evening. He took a deep breath and started."Sarah, I wanted to ask you something. I don't want it to feel like I'm pressuring you, but I want this so much and I just hope you want it too."

"Want what Chuck?", she asked.

"To be with me", came his reply.

Sarah was silent for a moment. "Chuck I've told you, we can't...." But before she could continue, Chuck stopped her.

"Sarah, I know what you've said but give me a chance. Give us a chance. I know it may not work out and it's not part of protocol or whatever, but don't turn it down before you've given it a try." He looked into her piercing blue eyes and almost forgot what he had wanted to say. "Sarah, the thing is, I love you. And I can't imagine my life without you. You've made me into a better person and all I want is to be with you. So be honest with me Sarah, for once. Forget all the rules and be true to yourself. Do you want to be with me?"

Sarah looked into his eyes, saying nothing. Time continued to pass as they continued to stare at each other in silence. Chuck could feel his hope deflate, he didn't know how he'd deal with it if she rejected him again, he had just poured his heart out to her.

Eventually she took a step towards him, never breaking her gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his. Chuck could smell her hair, he could feel her breath on his lips and his breathing became ragged. A moment later, she pressed her lips to his softly. Pulling away she looked into his eyes and kissed him again, a bit longer this time. She pulled away again and he was so shocked that he barely heard her say, "Yes Chuck, I want to be with you. I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't hold back any more." And with that she smashed her lips against his and kissed him with all the pent up passion inside her. Loosing himself in her, Chuck wrapped his arms tight around her waist and kissed her back. Soon their tongues began to dance and before he knew what was happening, Sarah had started loosening his tie. He pulled away from her reluctantly, not believing what was happening. They stared into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

After awhile Sarah said to him, "Let's go back to my place Chuck."

He knew they shouldn't be taking things so fast, but she wanted this and he just couldn't resist. For once, he was going to have what he really wanted. They made their way back into the restaurant, heading for the door. Ellie noticed them leaving and ran after them. Before she could say anything, Chuck kissed her on the cheek and said, "Sarah and I are leaving, thanks for an awesome evening El, bye." Bewildered, Ellie watched them go.

**Is it so wrong to crave recognition?**

**Second best**

**Runner up**

**Is it so wrong to want rewarding?**

**To want more than is given to you?**

**Than is given to...**

Walking down the corridor towards Sarah's room, Chuck and Sarah could barely keep their hands off each other. They eventually settled with holding hands. Reaching her

door, Sarah hurriedly opened it, pulled Chuck in and closed the door. She grabbed his hair and crushed her lips to his. The tongue dancing started and in no time, clothes were flying everywhere.

Making their way towards the bed, Chuck moved his lips to Sarah's neck and kissed his way down. As he reached her collar bone, he heard her inhale and felt her shiver beneath his touch. His hands were roaming everywhere, exploring her body and Sarah couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. The fact that he was able to make her feel good made Chuck become more eager to have her.

He brought his lips back to hers and began to kiss her passionately. As they fell to the bed, Sarah wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer to her. It was her turn to kiss his neck and as she did so, Chuck couldn't help but moan. "Sarah....".

"Make love to me Chuck," she breathed. But before things could progress any further, she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered. "I love you."

It was an intense and passion filled night for them and the best night of their lives.

* * *

Hope you liked it... I'm very open to suggestions for songs to use for fics. So PM me or leave a suggestion in a review.

xxx


End file.
